Timothy Dalton
Timothy Dalton (b. March 21, 1946) is a Welsh actor who is well known for his portrayal of James Bond 007 in ''The Living Daylights'' and ''License to Kill''. Besides his time as 007, Dalton is noted on British television for his portrayal as Time Lord Rassilon in the science fiction television series ''Doctor Who''. He is more significant to this wiki as having portrayed the main antagonist of Season Four on the NBC television series as Alexei Volkoff. Biography Early life Dalton was born in Colwyn Bay, North Wales to an American mother of Italian and Irish descent and an English father, who was a captain in the Special Operations Executive during World War II and had become an advertising executive at the time of his son's birth. Before his fourth birthday, the family moved to Belper, Derbyshire. While in Belper, he attended the Herbert Strutt Grammar School. As a teenager, he was a member of the Air Cadets but at the age of 16 saw Macbeth where Dalton's life changed. He left school in 1964 to enroll in the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art and tour with the National Youth Theatre. Dalton did not complete his RADA studies, leaving the academy in 1966 to join the ensemble of the Birmingham Repertory Theatre. Career Dalton has played as the main antagonist to action/comedy film ''Hot Fuzz'' in 2007, portraying as Simon Skinner, the owner of a local convenience store. He has also done voice acting work in ''Toy Story 3'' as Mr. Pricklepants. Dalton's first role as a villain began when he portrayed Neville Sinclair in the 1991 movie, ''The Rocketeer''. He was originally contracted to play James Bond for three movies, but he dropped himself from the casting as he was no longer comfortable with playing in the 007 movies when legal action was taken against the third 007 movie he was to portray in, The Property of a Lady. His role as James Bond was made available for GoldenEye, but he had declined it and it was then given to the fifth James Bond actor, Pierce Brosnan. Filmography Films * The Lion in Winter (1968) - Philip II * ''Mary, Queen of Scotts'' (1971) - Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley * ''Sextette'' (1978) - Sir Michael Barrington * ''The Man Who Knew Love'' (1978) - Juan de Dios * ''Flash Gordon'' (1980) - Prince Barin * ''The Living Daylights'' (1987) - James Bond * ''License to Kill'' (1989) - James Bond * ''The King's Whore'' (1990) - Le Roi Vittorio Amadeo * ''The Rocketeer'' (1991) - Neville Sinclair * ''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) - Boris Pochenko * ''Cleopatra'' (1999) - Julius Caesar * ''The Reef'' (1999) - Charles Darrow * ''Possessed'' (2000) - Father William S. Bowdern * ''American Outlaws'' (2001) - Allan Pinkerton * ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) - Damien Drake * ''Hot Fuzz'' (2007) - Simon Skinner * ''Toy Story 3'' (2010) - Mr. Pricklepants * ''The Tourist'' (2010) - Chief Inspector Jones * Clean Out (2011) - Kupfer Television * Charlie's Angels: Fallen Angel (1979) - Damien Roth * ''Jane Eyre'' (TV miniseries) (1983) - Edward Rochester * ''Tales from the Crypt: Werewolf Concerto'' (1992) - Lokai * Framed (1992) - Eddie Myers * ''Scarlett'' (TV miniseries) (1994) - Rhett Butler * ''Dunkirk'' (2004) - Narrator * ''Hercules'' (TV miniseries) (2005) - Amphitryon * ''Doctor Who'' (2009 - 2010) - Time Lord Rassilon * (2010 - 2011) - Alexei Volkoff * Tinkerbell and the Mysterious Winter Woods (2011) - Lord Milori External links * * * Timothy Dalton on AllMovie * Timothy Dalton on Screenonline * Fan Site Category:Actors